This invention relates generally to cabinet and table drawers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a recipe card storage drawer.
Heretofore cabinets, tables and desks include drawers with drawer pulls used to hold tickets, labels and recipe cards. One type drawer uses a clip mounted to the bottom of the drawer. The recipe is attached to the clip and viewed when the drawer is pulled out from the cabinet.
There are also drawers that have clips attached to the drawer pull for clipping tickets, labels, or recipes thereon.
None of the prior art drawers and drawer pulls are similar to the novel structure of the subject invention as herein described.